King Ghidorah
"I've got no strings to hold me down / To make me fret or make me frown / I had strings but now I'm '''free'. There. Are. No strings on me."'' -King Ghidorah singing while he is sealing Hexxus The primary antagonist in the Age of the Monsters arc. Appearance Ghidorah is a giant golden dragon with three serpentine heads, twin tails, sail-like wings and red, gleaming eyes. He towers over Godzilla by sheer length alone. Personality "Bad? Bad!? This guy freaking wrote the ''rule book ''on being bad! He ''invented the word 'bad'! He makes Hexxus look like a saint ''in comparison! You thought Hexxus was evil? This guy is evil incarnate!" - Issac describing King Ghidorah. Unlike Hexxus, Ghidorah is much more of a chess master, planning things as they go by and changing them if they don't go the way he envisioned by the second. He is very proud, arrogant and deceitful. In combat, he tends to taunt and mock his enemies, trying to let their anger control their actions. However, his greatest downfall is his arrogance in one particular moment where he believes he's managed to gain the upper hand on Godzilla only for his opponent to take advantage of his lowered guard. He takes great pride in the fact he managed to accomplish more things than his former creator Hexxus in that he destroyed the civilizations of Nilal-Kunai, Mu, Lemuria and Seatopia and mortally wounding Gigamoth before sealing himself away from all time and space in a hibernation. Ghidorah also has a somewhat dark sense of humor. Biography Long before the days of Shishi-Gami, King Ghidorah was a unique dragon with three heads and scales that shone as golden as the morning sun. Hexxus attempted to corrupt the soul of the dragon, turning his heart into one as black as the night sky. However, in doing so, he created something he could not control no matter how hard he tried. Instead of heeding his corrupter's wishes, Ghidorah set off the destroy everything in his path if only for a sense of twisted enjoyment. After destroying the civilizations of Nilal-Kunai, Lemuria, Seatopia and Mu as well as wiping out most of the people of Laputa, Ghidorah was confronted by the Earth's guardian Gigamoth. After a fierce battle, Ghidorah managed to mortally wound his enemy but not before she sent him into a retreat. After being defeated, Ghidorah sealed himself away from all time and space. Now, after thousands of years, Ghidorah and his queen Kagejotei have now reawakened in a new time, and have ignited the sparks for a new war. History Reawakening Imprisoning Hexxus Fighting Godzilla The Kaiju War Powers and Abilities King Ghidorah's most notable ability is shooting out bolts of energy called Gravity beams from each of his three mouths. He can also shoot out bolts of lightning from his wingtips. He can absorb energy into a ball and launch it back at his enemies as well as electrocute his opponents via biting. His most notable non-combat related powers are the ability to absorb terror and grow more powerful and seal himself away from all time and space. Quotes *"Let me remind you of what I have done that you could only dream about, Hexxus. I'' laid low the civilizations of Nilal-Kunai, Mu, and Lemuria. ''I ''slew the great guardian of the Earth. ''I ''slaughtered the wretches of Laputa. ''I ''am the King of Terror. You. Are. NOTHING." *(To Alex) "Sssso, this Wolf-Raised girl is your beloved isn't she? Good. Then you can watch her ''die!" *(To Alex) " What will you do now, Hanyo? You are forsaken. No help will come. You have nothing left... but your DEATH!" *"Go forth, my warriors! Burn the wastes of humanity to the ground. BURN THEM ALL!" *(To Hexxus) "Can you hear it? The sounds of people... screaming, begging on their knees... for mercy. ...You honestly believe you can control me? You made who I am, yes, but can you truly control me? Let me remind you of what I have done that you could only dream ''about, Hexxus. ''I ''laid low the civilizations of Nilal-Kunai, Mu, and Lemuria. ''I ''slew the great guardian of the Earth. ''I ''slaughtered the wretches of Laputa. ''I ''am the King of Terror. You. Are. NOTHING. You believe yourself to be the master when really you are just a puppet tangled in strings. ''Stringssss..." *"I am Terror. I am... DEATH!" *"There. Are. No strings on me." *(To San) "WHO ARE YOU WHO WOULD DEFY ME!?" *(To Alex) "I will find you, Alexander Killian! Even if I have to burn down everything you love, I will ''find you!" *(To Kagejotei) "The world has changed in my absence. All I have seen is through this cocoon, sealed away from time and space. I wish now to see it firsthand. I wish to meet this... Alexander Killian." *"The Age of Hexxus has ended. The Age of ''Ghidorah has begun." *Rukia: You're afraid. **Ghidorah: Of you? **Rukia: Of death. You're the last one to beat down. **Ghidorah: I was supposed to be the first. This world cried out for a savior...and settled for a slave. **Alex: I suppose we're both disappointments. **Ghidorah: Heh. I suppose we are. **Rukia: Humans are odd. They think order and chaos are somehow opposites, and try to control what won't be. But there is grace in their failings. I think you missed that. **Ghidorah: They're doomed. **Rukia: Yes. Pause But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It is a privilege to be among them, as well as to be friends with those I have come to see as my new family. **Ghidorah: You are unbearably naïve. **Rukia: Well…I haven’t lived as long as you have. *Ghidorah: (First lines) Hexusss. What 'pleasure' do I have with you being here? *Hexxus: You know exactly why. *Ghidorah: Oh? *Hexxus: You are to fulfill your true purpose. Why I blackened your heart. You were meant to be my sword, my greatest weapon, my- *Ghidorah: Yes. Yes. I've heard this nonsense before. I was meant to be a weapon far greater than any of your henchmen. All you did was darken my heart. You created me to be your greatest champion, but instead you created an unwanted successor. *Hexxus: I did no such thing! *Ghidorah: Oh, but you did. Pauses Listen. Listen to the sounds of time. Can you hear it? The sounds of people... screaming, begging on their knees... for mercy. *Hexxus: I control you and you will obey me! *Ghidorah: scoffs YOU!? ''You honestly believe you can control me? You made who I am, yes, but can you truly control me? Let me remind you of what I have done that you could only ''dream ''about, Hexxus. ''I ''laid low the civilizations of Nilal-Kunai, Mu, and Lemuria. ''I ''slew the great guardian of the Earth. ''I ''slaughtered the wretches of Laputa. ''I ''am the King of Terror. You. Are. NOTHING. You believe yourself to be the master when really you are just a puppet tangled in strings. ''Stringssss... *Hexxus: How dare you-! *Ghidorah: Have I struck a nerve, Hexxus? Are you angered by the very fact something you created to be your greatest achievement in your cursed, wretched eternity accomplished what you could not? Apparently I have. I don't recall promising any loyalty to you. I will not part with even a shred of my freedom from you. NOT. ONE. PIECE OF IT! My fangs are my blades! My talons are my spears! My wings are a hurricane and my jaws unleash a lightning storm! Besides, look at yourself. You are as weak as a mayfly. Why should I show my loyalty to one who is now a mere shadow of his former self? I think it's time I put you out of your misery. sealing Hexxus away in a tree *Hexxus: Stop! Stop this immediately! *Ghidorah: singing I've got no strings to hold me down. *Hexxus: I command you! Cease this! Obey your creator! *Ghidorah: To make me fret or make me frown *Hexxus: begging Please! Please! I beg of you! *Ghidorah: I had strings but now I'm '''free'. *Hexxus: his fate NOOOOOO! *Ghidorah: There. Are. No strings on ''me. Voice ActorCategory:VillainsCategory:MalesCategory:KaijuCategory:Age of the Monsters Benedict Cumberbatch Gallery Sample c7d9e6eda2197663cc23eb94e69aa02d5f767634.jpg Mlp the bridge king ghidorah by pyrus leonidas-d83sva5.jpg Category:King Ghidorah's Forces